minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1998-225 08-13-1998
08-13-1998 Thursday, August 13, 1998 - Preparing For The Florida Trip In August 1998 Sponsors: J, M, 8 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "We Need A Vacation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow helps Kermit direct the dance scene of his movie. Her task is to count backwards from 4 and yell "action", but she counts forwards instead. Kermit shows her the right way to and count and yells "Action!", which Gladys uses as an excuse to begin her dance scene. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "It's Magic" as Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform magic tricks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina go to the north pole to see the Magical Snowman while singing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones' J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song", a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's Ookyook (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| The Two-Headed Monster shares a pair of headphones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|J family jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looking for shapes in a metal junkyard (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Noble Ostrich", a segment about the day-to-day activities of ostriches. Includes an animated appearance by Big Bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Captain Spacey" counts 8 planets until the 25-cent rocket machine runs out of juice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry, Telly, and Ruby star in a Pageant about an island. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Little Jack Horner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm,, Maria to the top of a mountain, and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo and Muppy are all ready for bed and hoping for a bedtime story from Twiggy, which she has conveniently rehearsed. She tells them A. A. Milne's "The King's Breakfast." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven chicks plus 1 alligator makes 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Me Gotta Be Blue." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer uses barrels to count to ten. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "The Make-Over Machine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting eight figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie counts 3 Honkers as they arrange themselves in different ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton sing "Jeepers Creepers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide